galaxywarsjameslightmanmerchandisefandomcom-20200214-history
Assassination of Julien XII
On April 14, 153 B.C., Julien XII was murdered by an assassination plot formulated by Clemson & Clyde. The plot was hoped to sever the continuity of the Madagascan government & cause enough distraught to allow an easy invasion. The plot was to have three of them attack at the same time & kill Julien XII, Julien XIII, Marcus Finch & Atticus Johnson. Background Information April 153 B.C. April 5 April 12 April 13 April 14 Clyde kills Julien XII Death of Julien XII Pinky kisses Finch After the meeting, Pinky & Blinky go to a clothes shop & a few bars. At the clothes shop, Pinky buys a white nurse's uniform with a cap that she would use as a disguise to get into the house. After drinking at the bars, Pinky obtains a bottle she fills with water & she changes into her disguise. Finally, Pinky writes a note she will leave at the scene claiming that she'd killed Finch, leaving a spot blank where she would leave a signature mark behind. Finally, at 10:10 p.m., the two arrive at the house. Before she crosses the street, Blinky tells her good luck, to which the nervous Pinky gives him a quick kiss & applys her lipstick. Pinky gets past the servant, Edward Bell & climbs the stairs. Harold Finch appears & refuses to let her past. Pinky hands him the bottle, turns to leave & walks down the stairs. She then turned around & tackled Harold & kissed him. Bell ran into the streets, screaming "Murder!" over & over. Feeling that Royal Security will arrive, Blinky ties Pinky's mare to a post & flees. Pinky breaks down the door to Marcus Finch's room & knocks the doctor, George Shane, unconscious. Finch's sister, Goldie, begs Pinky not to kill Finch & to kill her. Pinky wrestles her onto the bed & kisses her. Pinky, with 3 chances to kill Finch left, accidentally kisses the bedstead & kisses both of Finch's cheeks before kissing him on the lips. Satisfyed at "killing" Finch, she leaves her nurse cap after kissing it, leaving behind a red kiss mark, & the note that announced Finch's death, which also had a kiss on it. The note & cap were recovered in the investigation. The kiss marks left behind later became known as the signature kisses of Pinky, which she left behind on those she killed & places she'd been. She did not know that she truly did not kill Marcus Finch because she was 1 kiss short when she finally kissed him on the lips. Inky fails to attack Johnson At 10:15 p.m., Inky was in position to kill Atticus Johnson at the same hotel he was in. However, Inky lost his nerve & failed to stop drinking. He then stumbled around Wolfenstein, getting sloshed at an enormous number of bars all around Wolfenstein. He carelessly disposed of his dagger in a nearby mailbox & threw his pistol into the Wolfenstein River. Reaction, pursuit & aftermath Escape Blinky & Clyde Blinky & Clyde were the first to meet up. Clyde met up with Blinky at the War Ground Bridge. Seeing no sign of Pinky or Inky & hearing Royal Security sirens in their area, the two took the mares & galloped on ahead. Inky Inky managed to stumble out of the village of Wolfenstein on the tram system & headed into Julienville. He finally became sober enough to realize his failure to kill Atticus Johnson & he rented a horse & began to ride to the rendezvous point. Pinky Pinky got so lost in Wolfenstein that she had to ask for directions to the War Ground Bridge. When a Royal Security agent questioned her for wanting to cross the bridge, Pinky explained that she had a sick aunt who needed her, but she wanted to wait until the sun came up to get to her, being unable to navigate the dark Madagascan roads to Julienville. She said she also did not want to take the tram system since she didn't want to get stuck over the river if the car would break down. The guard questioned her, as she still hadn't found a time to get changed out of her white nurse uniform & she claimed that she worked for a nearby hospital. The guard finally let Pinky cross. Retreat The four eventually met up at the beach where the Madagascan Ocean entered the Madagascan Sea. There, they found that a gang of robbers were in the process of looting the ship. Clyde ordered them to leave & the leader cursed him off & said that they won't leave & it wasn't their ship anymore. One of the kids looting the ship recognized them from the wanted posters & handed the leader one. The leader then ordered his gang to maim (or possibly kill) the four. Not wanting to call Royal Security to deal with the robbers, Pinky began to freeze them while Clyde burned them as Blinky & Inky took the parts that they needed & burned their ship & ran off with the parts, under intense pursuit by the gang. Splitting off The four decided to go separate ways until they could call in reinforcements. Blinky retreated to Chapel Island, Inky to the Black Forest. Pinky & Clyde went to Mount Everest & Kilimanjaro. Investigation Pursuit Julien's Revenge Clyde Pinky Inky Blinky